kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing
|anime = #J87/#E87 |type = Melee-oriented |hat = Native American headdress and feathery wings |elements = Bluster |powers = Cuts Ropes ( ) |icon = |enemies = Birdon, Flappy, Owgulf |mini-bosses = None |bosses = Void Termina, Void Soul, Void |helper = Birdon, Flappy (Kirby GCN only) }} Wing is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, debuting in Kirby Super Star. General Information While Kirby has always had the ability to fly, Wing allows him to do so at a much faster rate. Wing specializes in strengthening Kirby's in-air capabilities and long ranged attacks. Although attacks like Feather Gun can take on enemies from long distances, they still lack power. Wing has issues against bosses, especially in Kirby Super Star, as many of the moves are short-ranged and have laggy endings, usually resulting in being directly on top of the boss and taking damage. However, many of Wing's moves have gained additional power and invincibility in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, making it safer to use against bosses. Wing utilizes feathers and other such things as means of attacking. However, Kirby's new wings also allow for electricity-themed attacks that can often only be executed in mid-air. After a long hiatus, Wing returned alongside another ability from Kirby Super Star, Plasma, in Kirby Air Ride. When used, Kirby loses his Air Ride Machine and instead flies along the track on his own. Wing Kirby's maximum ground speed is 28kph, but cannot charge up a boost. The Wing ability only lasts a few seconds in this game. Kirby can still perform the equivalent of the quick-spin attack, only that he spins without a machine. Meta Knight flies using the Wing ability, except it lasts forever. Coincidentally, Meta Knight also can't charge or boost. Where there is strong wind, Wing is an ideal ability to use, because Kirby can soar through it, something he can't normally do with any other ability. Meta Knight uses this ability's hover flap in all three Meta Knightmare games, and his has received a few more moves from wing in Kirby's Return to Dream Land onward. Moveset ''Kirby Air Ride In ''Kirby Air Ride, Wing can be obtained by inhaling a Flappy in Air Ride mode, gaining it randomly from a Copy Chance Wheel, or by collecting its patch in City Trial and its several of its Stadiums. As it is a copy ability, only Kirby can transform, and not Meta Knight and King Dedede. While in Wing Form, Kirby has average speed, and is more maneuverable than most Air Ride Machines. However, he cannot charge up or boost, and he is incapable of activating Boost Pads (or other environmental pads). The player can pick fast machines to cover straights and use Wing (or Wheel) to cover sections with turns - this is especially important in checking off several time attack checkboxes. Kirby cannot use his Feather Gun or any other attacks unique to the ability, though he still retains the ability to do a quick spin. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Wing only features once in the anime, in the episode Waste Management. Wing gives Kirby unprecedented speed and maneuverability in the air. His main attack is Feather Gun, which shoots feathers to impale enemies, but he also uses his Condor Head attack. Transformation Sequence Wing Kirby Transformation (English) Wing Kirby - Transformation In the transformation sequence, Kirby starts off falling on a feather, which he bounces on for a bit before bouncing again in the air, transforming into Wing Kirby. Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *If one is playing as Birdon in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the quote will still say "Spread your wings and fly, little Kirby!" even though that one is playing as a completely different character, due to the Helpers sharing their descriptions with the Copy Abilities. *Kirby wears an indian hat like wing in the 11th volume cover of Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives in Pupupu. *When Wing is used by the second player playing as Yellow Kirby in the Kirby Super Star Ultra co-op mode of Gourmet Race, the headdress and feathers will be red, white, and blue instead of yellow, green, maroon, and tan. *In Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby's red-pink blushes on his cheeks turn to short, red stripes. This was probably done so that Kirby would resemble a Native American Chief even more, as they are known to sometimes paint red stripes on their face as war make-up. * In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, all of Wing Kirby's diving moves make a buzzing sound. This is best heard when the attacks are used high off the ground. * Kirby Super Star concept artwork seems to suggest that Wing Kirby's original design was much simpler than his end design, having a pair of angel wings and no headdress.[http://imgur.com/ANPMA1h Kirby Super Star concept art] *In the 25th Anniversary Poll that ran on the Official Kirby Website, Wing was unveiled on November 7, 2017 to have placed in the top ten.Nintendo of America Twitter Video Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Wing" Introduction Video Artwork KSS Wing.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Wnm_ep87.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' 34-wing.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' wing.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Wing_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 10.jpg|Kirby 25th annniversary artwork Gallery KSS_Wing_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' TrWing kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) SSU Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD_Wing.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Wing Kirby SSBWU Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) wing.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Wing KSA.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Wing 2922.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Kirby wing trophy 3851.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Ability Kirby Wing 14766.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fig 20 kirby wing.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons WingiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Wingicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' WingiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' WingIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Wing icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Wing_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Flügel es:Alas fr:Aile it:Volo ja:ウィング zh:羽翼 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities Category:Elemental Copy Ability Category:Transformational Copy Abilities